Je suis ta raison
by Izikiel
Summary: C'est quand une personne s'apprête à partir, que l'on se rend compte à quel point on y tiens.


**Titre:** Je suis ta raison

**Auteur:** Moi

**Rating:** K+

**Couple:** Kurt/Dave

**Résumé:** C'est quand une personne s'apprête à partir, que l'on se rend compte à quel point on y tiens.

**Disclamer:** Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pub:** Vous aimez Glee? Vous aimez le couple Blaine/Kurt? Alors, venez faire un petit tour sur la fic que j'écris en comment avec ma soeur. "_Courage_" par **Tic-and-Tac**. ;)

**Blabla:** J'ai mis assez de temps à écrire cet OS, cependant j'en suis assez fière. Je l'aime bien. Cet OS, je le dédicace à ma soeur, **Brockette La Kekette**. Ma façon de te remercier d'être là pour moi, de me supporter depuis quasi 20 ans. Et puis, parce que tu es ma toute première lectrice, tu as lu tout mes textes, et ce texte là il est pour toi. I love you, little Sis'.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis ta raison.<strong>

Il le déteste. Il le déteste pour tout ce qu'il est. Il le déteste pour avoir de si beaux yeux. Il le déteste pour son sourire. Il le déteste pour son rire. Il le déteste pour ses larmes. Il le déteste d'être un garçon. Il le déteste d'assumer son homosexualité. Il le déteste d'envahir ses pensées. Il le déteste pour ce qu'il lui fait ressentir. Ses sentiments qu'il se refuse d'admettre au point de vouloir le blesser. Il le déteste pour avoir autant besoin de lui. Il se déteste de l'aimer.

Parce que, oui, lui Dave Karofsky est amoureux de Kurt Hummel, mais il se refuse de l'admettre. Il ne peut pas. De son point de vue, ce n'est pas normal. Un garçon ne peut pas aimer un autre garçon.

Alors il pousse Kurt à le haïr, car il se dit que, comme ça, ses sentiments s'en iront.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il espérait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ses sentiments ne s'estompent pas, bien au contraire, ils ont l'air d'être gravé au fer rouge quelque part en lui, dans un endroit qu'il n'imaginait même pas exister.

A chaque fois qu'il l'insulte, il veut s'excuser. A chaque fois qu'il le pousse contre les casiers, il veut vérifier qu'il ne l'a pas blessé, qu'il ne lui a pas fait de bleus. A chaque fois qu'il voit des larmes couler sur ses joues, il veut les effacer.

Il y avait même ses moments, de plus en plus nombreux, où il se surprenait à fixer Kurt. Et il y avait ses moments, où il surprenait Kurt en train de le regarder, faisant ainsi battre son coeur bizarrement. Mais dans ses moments là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le rabaisser.

A bien y réfléchir, Dave savait que Kurt avait raison. Il n'était qu'un gamin effrayé. Effrayé par tout ce qu'il ressentait. Effrayé par son attirance pour les garçons. Effrayé par son attirance pour Kurt.

OoO

Alors qu'il entrait dans la cafétéria, Dave jeta machinalement un coup d'oeil à Kurt. Il le vit en train de s'engueuler avec Azimio. Curieux, il s'approcha d'eux.

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles? Hurla Kurt.

- Baisse d'un ton l'homo. Fit Azimio.

- J'y crois pas! S'emporta Kurt. Dites moi ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous m'insultiez tout le temps comme ça! Putain! Mais j'en ai marre! Vivement que je change de lycée!

- Que tu changes de lycée? Demanda Dave, légèrement confus.

Bizarrement, le coeur de Dave manqua un battement. Kurt allait partir, réellement partir, loin de lui. Par sa faute. Une vague de tristesse s'empara du jeune homme. Il leva les yeux et vit que Kurt le fixait, légèrement surpris. Dave se reprit et avec un ton sarcastique rajouta:

- Tu vas enfin nous débarrasser de ta présence?

Kurt eu un regard triste avant de lui lancer un regard pleins de colère. Cependant il ne répliqua rien, il prit ses affaires et commença à partir quand il fut retenu par Karofsky.

-Dis moi, Kurt, tu vas dans une école de pédés?

- Pourquoi tu veux venir? Répliqua Kurt avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir réellement.

Dave fixait la porte d'où venait de disparaître Kurt. Il se sentait mal. Il mit du temps avant de réaliser que Azimio lui parlait. Il soupira et sorti de la cafétéria, abandonnant à la fois son déjeuner et Azimio qui détruisait Kurt.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire rester Kurt. Il ne devait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

- Putain, je l'aime. Osa se dire Dave.

Il arrivait enfin à se l'avouer pour de bon alors qu'il allait partir...

Le jeune homme marchait dans les couloirs de l'école sans prêter attention aux gens qui croisaient son chemin. Il était perdu et triste. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en voulait. Il réalisait qu'il avait été horrible au point de faire partir ce jeune homme si différent des autres.

Alors qu'il tournait dans un autre couloir, il vit la personne qui occupait ses pensées, appuyée contre les casiers. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient que tout les deux dans le couloir. Il s'appuya contre un mur et en profita pour l'observer.

Le jeune homme, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait les yeux dans le vague, les ferma, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Une petite mèche rebelle tombait sur son front.

Il avait l'air si calme et si paisible que Dave se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé la dispute qu'il y avait eu un peu plus tôt.

- Pourquoi tu m'observes?

Le jeune homme, totalement perdu dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation de Kurt, sursauta quand celui ci parla. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris par le ton doux qu'il avait utilisé pour lui parler, ou par le fait qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Dave fixait Kurt sans savoir quoi répondre. Face à son manque de réaction, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers le footballeur.

Avec un léger sourire et d'une voix toujours aussi douce, il répéta sa question. Dave se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha de Kurt. Le jeune homme se décolla du casier et se mit face à lui, levant la tête pour verrouiller son regard au sien.

Dave réalisa qu'il venait de signer sa perte. Il voulait que ses yeux restent fixés constamment sur lui. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais n'en n'eut pas le temps.

Azimio venait d'arriver dans le couloir et l'appelait. A contre coeur, il rompit le contact visuel, et sans avoir répondu à la question de Kurt, il lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre son ami.

Avant de tourner dans l'autre couloir, il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit que Kurt le fixait toujours, un air mi-triste, mi déçu peint sur son visage.

Dave se dirigeait vers les vestiaires écoutant d'une oreille distraite Azimio. Le jeune homme se posait continuellement la même question.

« _Comment allait-il empêcher Kurt de partir?_ »

Il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, ce qui attira l'attention d'Azimio.

- Hey mec, tu es sur que tu vas bien?

- Bien sur, pourquoi?

- Tu es bizarre en ce moment, mec. Tu es constamment ailleurs, tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle...

- Ce que tu me dis ne m'intéresse pas! Coupa Dave.

- Ne t'intéresse pas? Depuis quand te parler des seins de Santana ne t'intéresse pas?

Dave regarda son ami avant de lever les yeux et de pousser la porte des vestiaires.

Azimio le regarda bizarrement avant de le suivre. Ils se changèrent en silence avant de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe sur le terrain.

A la suite des autres, Dave entama des tours de piste, ses pensées toujours tournées vers Kurt. Alors qu'il commencait son troisième tour, Dave se stoppa en plein milieu avant de partir en courant vers le lycée.

Il parcouru différents couloirs et de nombreuses salles avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque. C'est là qu'il le vit. Isolé dans un coin, concentré sur sa lecture.

Dave reprit sa respiration avant d'avancer vers lui, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il s'arrêta devant le jeune homme qui leva les yeux vers lui, accrochant à nouveau son regard. Dave inspira profondément, puis, se noyant dans le regard de Kurt, dit:

- Ne pars pas.

Kurt regarda le jeune homme bizarrement, avant de fermer son livre et d'aller le ranger dans un des nombreux rayons de la bibliothèque. Quand il retourna à sa place afin de récupérer son sac, il vit que Dave n'avait pas bougé.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je parte? Questionna Kurt.

Dave regarda le jeune homme ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Kurt soupira, prit son sac et commença à partir. Dave se retourna et attrapa le bras de Kurt.

- Attends.

Il laissa glisser sa main le long du bras de Kurt avant de le lâcher. Voyant que Kurt se retournait pour lui faire face, Dave soupira de soulagement.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je parte? Demanda à nouveau Kurt.

- Parce que McKinley sans toi, ça ne serait pas pareil. Dit Dave après avoir hésité.

- Je crois que McKinley peut se passer de moi.

- Oui... Non! Je veux dire... Tu as tes amis ici...

- Je m'en ferais d'autres là bas. Lui répondit Kurt.

- Certainement, mais tu ne vas pas abandonner tout ceux que tu as à McKinley.

- Je ne les abandonne pas. Je pourrais toujours les voir, même après mon changement de lycée.

Kurt hésita avant d'ajouter:

- Où veux tu en venir avec toutes ses questions?

- Comment ça? Demanda Dave.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de mes amis ou même de moi?

Dave se senti prit au piège. S'il ne répondait pas à Kurt, celui ci partirait et il le perdrait. Le jeune homme soupira, puis, ignorant les battements fous de son coeur, il se lança.

- D'accord, je le reconnais, tes amis je m'en fou... En fait... Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que tu restes... Pour moi.

- Pour toi? Demanda Kurt, sans comprendre. Pourquoi? Tu as peur de ne pas trouver d'autres personnes à martyriser?

- Non... Non... Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je...

- Tais-toi! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être insulté à longueur de journées, d'être constamment bousculé. Je n'ai pas demandé à naitre différent des autres garçons! Je n'ai pas demandé à être gay et pourtant c'est le cas. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'assumer qui je suis! Je suis fier d'être gay!

- Tu ne dois pas être si fier que ça puisque tu pars te cacher dans une autre école. Remarqua Dave.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Là où je vais, ils appliquent la tolérance zéro contre le harcèlement. Je ne me ferais plus attaquer par des brutes homophobe comme Azimio ou toi!

Dave observa Kurt en silence. Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux et Dave voyait que Kurt avait du mal à les retenir. Dave inspira avant de planter son regard dans celui de Kurt et de lui dire:

- Tu sais quoi, Kurt, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi lâche. Bizarrement, jusqu'à maintenant, je te pensais courageux, mais en fait je me suis trompé. Tu n'es qu'un lâche car plutôt que d'affronter tes adversaires, tu préfères fuir. Tu nous fuis.

- Non, Dave, je ne fuis pas mes « adversaires ». Je te fuis toi. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Répondit Kurt.

Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer. Il regarda une dernière fois Dave avant de commencer à partir, laissant le jeune homme stupéfait seul. Cependant, avant de quitter la bibliothèque, Kurt s'arrêta et se tourna une dernière fois vers Dave.

- Demain sera mon dernier jour à McKinley. Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, donne moi une raison de rester.

OoO

Dave n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Trop occupé à penser et essayer de trouver une solution pour faire rester Kurt à McKinley.

« _Donne moi une raison de rester._ »

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête du jeune homme, sans qu'il ne trouve quoi faire pour le décider à rester. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant son départ et Dave savait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chance. Il ne devait surtout pas se louper.

Le jeune homme n'était pas du tout attentif durant les cours et il avait rapidement fait comprendre à Azimio de le laisser tranquille.

Dave avait espéré croiser Kurt durant la matinée afin d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il voulait comme raison. Mais le jeune homme ne l'avait trouvé nul part, à croire qu'il se cachait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entra dans la cafétéria, à midi, qu'il le vit enfin. Le jeune homme faisait la queue en compagnie de Mercedes et Finn afin de prendre son déjeuner.

Dave l'observa et sut ce qu'il devait faire. C'était tellement évident qu'il se demandait presque pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

Il attendit que Kurt se dirige vers sa table pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Kurt. Appela Dave.

Le jeune homme, qui allait s'asseoir, se retourna quand il entendit Dave l'appeler. Il empêcha, d'un signe de tête, Mercedes et Finn de s'en mêler et fixa le jeune homme mal à l'aise qui lui faisait face.

- J'ai trouvé la raison. Souffla Dave.

- Dis moi...

Dave s'approcha de Kurt et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune homme. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de murmurer:

- Je suis ta raison.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kurt de dire quelque chose. Dave se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord légèrement, presque un frôlement, avant de l'embrasser plus franchement, passant la barrière de ses dents avec sa langue afin de jouer avec sa jumelle.

Il avait enserré la taille de Kurt à l'aide de ses bras, tandis que le jeune homme avait passé les siens autour de son cou.

Kurt avait à peine mit un terme au baiser afin de reprendre sa respiration que Dave avait déjà refondu sur ses lèvres, se foutant complètement du regard des autres.

Ignorant complètement le fait qu'il allait devenir la risée de beaucoup de personnes. Tout ce que Dave voulait pour l'instant, c'était de donner à Kurt une raison de rester.

Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.


End file.
